


Instinct

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Barebacking, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Sometimes, when Rom looks at Crow he gets the urge to pounce. The question is what he'll do once he gets his paws on him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: Contains dub-con.
> 
> Written for the animal play square on my 2016 season of kink card, and with this my bingo is done! Big hugs as always to ldybastet for the beta! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Sanrio.

Sometimes… Not often, but enough to worry Rom, he would look at Crow and get the urge to pounce. 

He chalked it up to the fact that Crow was the lone prey in a band full of predators. Not that it normally mattered – Crow was brash and noisy enough that it was easy for enough for Rom to forget most of the time that he was, as Aion so often put it, a rodent. (“Hedgehogs aren’t rodents!”, he could hear Crow yelling in his head in response.) But sometimes, when Crow was sitting working quietly on his lyrics or curled up asleep in a ball after a particularly heavy live, showing just how tiny and vulnerable he really was, Rom wanted to… wanted to… What? Bite him? Eat him? That didn’t feel right somehow. 

Did the other guys feel the same way? Rom found himself watching them from time to time, or rather, watching them watching Crow, just to make sure he wasn’t crazy. Yaiba was unreadable, but he often caught Aion gazing at Crow with an unusually intense expression, tail swinging steadily from side to side, so maybe he wasn’t alone on this one. Then again, it could have just been Aion being Aion.

It was frustrating, not knowing how to relieve himself of the impulse, not without doing something he’d regret, anyway. This never would have happened in his old band. Of course, he had a whole host of other issues that needed dealing with there, so maybe it was best if he didn’t try and make that comparison and just moved forward instead.

So he did his best to keep his urges in check. Pushed Crow around like he was the same as any of the other guys, and stopped his own tail from fluffing and twitching when things got too much and suppressed the urge to bite. It worked, for the most part, until one day Rom finally reached his breaking point.

In his defence, he’d been drunk. Crow had too, having somehow managed to pick the strongest drink the bar served. If it was an attempt to keep up with the big boys or just because the damn drink was the only thing that contained anything close to milk in it, Rom wasn’t sure. All he knew was, it was pretty damn obvious that Crow couldn’t hold his drink. So he’d offered to take Crow home. Just to make sure he didn’t get lost somehow and end up in an alleyway somewhere instead – an entirely altruistic act, right? Nothing suspicious there? And yet Rom couldn’t explain how they’d both ended up back at his home instead.

It was for the best, he told himself. Crow could take the bed and sleep it off while Rom tried to wedge himself onto the sofa, and when Crow inevitably woke up with the mother of all hangovers, Rom could feed him some aspirin and kick his arse out the door so that he showed up to practice on time. Sensible. Rom almost believed this line of reasoning too, right up until he walked into the bedroom, glass of water for his drunken friend in hand, to find Crow tugging at his shirt and tie and exposing a far too tempting section of pale skin. 

Rom couldn’t help it. He pounced. He had just enough presence of mind left to set the water down by the door, and then he was growling as he sank his teeth into the pale flesh of Crow’s shoulder and inhaling his scent deeply. Rom had always known Crow was short, hard not to miss it, even with those ridiculous heels he always wore, but having Crow’s body pinned directly underneath him put their size differences into stark contrast. Like this, he felt like he dwarfed Crow, covering his body completely as he pressed him down into the bed and was rewarded with a whimper for his efforts. It quickly became obvious to Rom that this wasn’t going to be enough, even as he felt himself growing hard. He needed more than just a taste, needed to see Crow naked and shaking underneath him, begging for more…

He paused, shook his head and tried to clear some of the alcohol- and lust-induced haze. This was his bandmate he was talking about, he’d been down that road before and couldn’t… Something brushed against his leg. Rom looked down to see Crow’s tail curled loosely around his thigh, cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed. The last thread of his self-control snapped.

Crow’s size made him easy to manhandle and strip, Rom taking just enough care not to rip anything in his haste to get Crow’s clothes off. Each newly revealed inch of skin was rewarded with a growl and a bite, while Crow moaned faintly in the background. Soon Crow was completely naked, and Rom realised that he needed to shed what little clothing he had on as well – his erection was pressing painfully against the zipper of his fly. He grudgingly pushed himself off of Crow, leaving him to lie there, chest heaving as he watched Rom undress. There was an unmistakable look of hunger in Crow’s eyes as he gazed at Rom’s newly revealed cock. Rom had to bat Crow’s hands away as he leaned forward and reached for it, not wanting to have things end quickly by coming in Crow’s hands or mouth. Not this time, anyway. No, whatever indescribable urge was driving him needed Crow on all fours.

Lube, he needed lube. Rom held out his hand and gave Crow his fingers to suck as a distraction while he tried to remember where he’d stashed it last. Sure, he could try and get away with just spit, but without wanting to brag, he knew he wasn’t exactly small. Not to mention he had no idea if Crow had been with another man before. So, lube. Rom spotted the tell-tale cap sticking out from just under his pillow. He pulled his fingers from Crow’s mouth as he reached past him to grab the tube, earning himself an annoyed moan. He had to admit, Crow’s tongue seemed pretty skilled as it wrapped around his fingers, and the thought of it doing the same to his cock… A throb of pleasure ran through Rom at the mental image and he hurriedly grabbed at Crow’s hips, encouraging him to turn over.

Spit-slick fingers trailed against Crow’s hole. Crow was trembling, making tiny noises with each brush of Rom’s fingers against the delicate skin, and Rom made sure to pour a generous amount of lube over them before inserting one. He’d made the right decision, Crow was tight, even around just the one finger, and the thought of how it would feel around his cock was just… He shook his head again and forced himself to be patient, to slow down and properly stretch Crow. Rom managed to make his control last long enough until three fingers had gone in – probably more than enough, but he wanted to be sure – and Crow had his face buried in a pillow to stifle a constant stream of moans. Another generous helping of lube was applied to Rom’s cock, the cool liquid making him hiss slightly as he applied it, and then he was sinking inside.

Rom wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt anything as good in his life as the slick, tight heat enveloped him. He stopped for a few moments to savour the sensation, until Crow moaned and shifted his hips a little to encourage Rom to continue. It was hard to start slow, Rom only managed a couple of steady thrusts before he gave in completely and rode Crow hard, desperately needing release. For his part, Crow continued to bury his face deep into the pillow as he moaned, even as his fingers clawed at the sheets and Rom’s hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. Something touched the back of Rom’s leg and he glanced round quickly to see Crow’s tail had made its way back to his thigh again, brushing against it and occasionally tangling with Rom’s own tail. The added sensations as the fur on his tail was ruffled only spurred Rom on to thrust even harder, even as he noticed one of Crow’s hands had shifted and was working frantically to try and get himself off. Crow was still wearing his collar, Rom dimly realised, and he hunched forward and let his teeth sink hard into the flesh surrounding it as he came, hips pumping erratically as he came deep inside Crow. 

Leaving Crow on the bed, Rom retrieved the abandoned water and took a couple of sips before handing it over to Crow, who downed the rest of the glass in a few grateful, exhausted gulps. Crow passed out almost as soon as the glass was out of his hand, curling up and pressing himself into Rom’s side.

Rom rubbed a hand over Crow’s arm, noting the vivid red bite marks that covered most of his skin. It was just as well Crow was the only member of the band to wear a shirt on a regular basis, it would hopefully mean less explanations once they met up with the other two tomorrow.

That was tomorrow though. Rom sighed and rubbed his thumb against one prominent bite. He only hoped that when he woke up, he wouldn’t realise he’d done something he’d regret.


End file.
